pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Olimar
Captain Olimar, commonly called Olimar, is the main character of the Pikmin series. He was the one who discovered the Planet of the Pikmin. He works at Hocotate Freight and has many interests. He was also the former captain of his personal ship, the S.S. Dolphin. He has a family (wife, son, and daughter) on Hocotate. He has been confirmed to be playable in the upcoming game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Biography An unexpected adventure Captain Olimar was going to take a vacation away from Hocotate and relax from work for a few days. As he was flying his personal ship, the S.S. Dolphin, to his destination, a meteor was heading towards his ship. Having little notice, Olimar's ship collided with the meteor, causing the Dolphin to fall and start to burn as it was crashing down to an unknown planet, a planet with giant plants and poisonous oxygen filling the air. He was knocked out as the ship crashed on the ground and he was forced out of his unusable ship. From shipwrecked to shipshape Fortunately for Olimar, he was able to wake up from his crash but he became hopeless as his ship was stuck in the ground. While he was exploring an area he called The Impact Site, he met creatures called Pikmin in an unoccupied Onion. The Red Pikmin were able to reproduce more Pikmin so Olimar was able to find some useful helpers on the planet. As the Pikmin could do many talents on the planet, he was able to find the Dolphin's Main Engine resting in front of his eyes. The Pikmin helped him find it and bring it back to his ship, letting the Dolphin at least lift off. As he was looking for more parts, he discovered more Pikmin, including Yellow Pikmin and Blue Pikmin in two different areas. The wildlife he encountered intrigued him, they were nothing like he has ever seen. The creatures were no match for the Pikmin he commanded, for they defeated them and took their bodies to produce more Pikmin. Luckily for Olimar, he was able to find all 30 rocket pieces on the planet and restore his ship's damage. Before he left, he took a bottle cap from the planet and took notes on the wildlife. Return to Hocotate After Olimar's success at the Pikmin planet, he was able to blast off the planet to return to Hocotate, see his family and return to his normal life. Deciding to land at Hocotate Freight, he met up with the President of Hocotate Freight and a new employee named Louie. After landing his ship, he learned that the company was in debt, having to pay 10,100 Pokos for the loss of a Golden Pikpik Carrot shipment (which was actually caused by Louie, not "Space Bunnies"). Learning that the Dolphin was sold to pay the debt, Olimar was so shocked he dropped a souvenir for his son. As the bottle cap rolled past Louie, an old ship commonly called The Ship was able to use its Research Pod to suck up the rusty bottle cap. The Pod analyzed the piece of salvage to be worth 100 Pokos, which lowered the debt to 10,000 Pokos. The President commanded Olimar and Louie to return to the Pikmin Planet and collect more treasure. Paying off Hocotate Freight's debt As Olimar and Louie were heading to the Valley of Repose, Louie fell out of the cockpit and Olimar had to search for him. Luckily for Olimar, he found Red Pikmin fighting a Dwarf Red Bulborb. He was able to unite with Louie by using the loyal Reds. They were able to find a treasure called the Courage Reactor and start their adventure. As they were able to make movements in Awakening Wood and Perplexing Pool, the debt lowered to a small amount. In the end, Olimar and Louie were able to pay the debt. He blasted off the planet but noticed that he left Louie behind. The search for Louie After meeting the President once again to present him with all the treasures Olimar and Louie found, the debt was paid. The President also said that he would join Olimar to search for Louie. The two went to the Wistful Wild to start their search and find more treasure, to make their company wealthier than ever before. The both were able to find Louie in Wistful Wild, in the Dream Den, on top of a gigantic Titan Dweevil. Olimar and the President were able to rescue Louie and get more treasures off the planet. sprout.]] Traits and abilities *Olimar is able to control Pikmin using his whistle's sounds as means of command. The Pikmin see him as a leader and a hero. *He can pluck or pull out Pikmin sprouts when he stands next to them (or by whistling after obtaining the Pluckaphone). *Olimar can launch a punch attack to weaken enemies. *Olimar has an interest in science, taking notes and commenting on every treasure and enemy he discovered. *He has three short brown hairs and wears a beige spacesuit with red lines and red gloves. *He loves his family but they often ask a lot of him when it comes to money. This is one of the reasons he enjoys time to himself. Behind the scenes *Olimar's name is derived from the name of Mario, as "Louie" is from "Luigi". *Olimar was supposed to make a cameo appearance in Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga. The captain was to come in and taste the player's coffee. However, this never occured, as the scene was canceled. *In Super Smash Bros. Melee, you can get a trophy of Captain Olimar if you have Pikmin saved on your memory card. See also *Olimar's Notes